Love and Death
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Link is dying and Midna loves him that she's willing to die with him.


Opening her eyes, Midna felt something trickling down her face, "What the…" she whispered as she placed a finger in the strange stuff and looked at it and gasped. "B-Blood?" she whispered, staring at her blood in horror as she tried to think of what happen.

"M…Midna…"

Midna quickly turned around and cried out in horror of what she saw: Link… being pinned down to the ground with strange looking pipes. "Link!" she cried out as she ran toward him… until she suddenly stopped when she noticed that he was in a puddle of crimson blood.

_His blood._

"D-don't…worry…" Link said weakly, then coughing harshly. "I-It feels w-worse th-then it… looks." he said, trying to reassure her. "Y-you're… bleeding…" Midna stuttered, stepping away from him slowly as she continued to watch the blood making it's way toward her. "Don't… worry Mid-Midna." Link said as he look up at her.

"Like my work, Midna?"

Midna quickly turned around and saw Zant right behind her. "You're the one… that done all of this?" she asked, still shocked by the blood. "Isn't this marvelous?" Zant grinned, amused by his work. "Why?" she asked. "Because you left me… for him…" he replied slowly, cupping the scared Midna's cheek. "Don't you know how horrible it felt? For you to walk out on me?" he asked then looking over at Link then back at her. "Words can't even began to describe the thought of it." he answered the question.

"So… you killed him… because you were angry with me?"

Midna whispered, horrified by what he done. "I wasn't angry with you, Midna." Zant corrected her. "Anger is a understatement for what I feel for you now." he explained then using his magic to pin her to the wall. "My feelings for you is so much more!" he shouted then hitting her with dark magic.

"I despise you! I loathe you!" he shouted as he continued to use his dark magic to hurt the Twilight Princess. "Years after years I've worked as your servant! Years that I've spent at your beck and call!" he went on, now in front of her. "I hate you so much that I want you to die, Midna…" he whispered, glairing at her as he build up his energy.

"But I'll give you a choice Midna."

He said softly, now getting rid of the dark energy and cupped her cheek delicately. "What?" Midna whispered, still shock. "I will fix everything… if you marry me…" he told her. "From the bottom of my heart… I'm still in love with you." with that, Zant placed a soft kiss upon the Princess of Twilight's lips.

"Zant…"

Midna said slowly. "I did love you." she whispered, looking into his eyes. "But that was another life time ago, Zant." she added. "But now I love Link now…" she told him. "Is that your final answer? Because if it is, then I can't be held responsible for what happens next." he told her, looking away. "I'm sorry Zant… I really am…" Midna whispered, not going with his choice. "I'm sorry too, Midna." Zant said then holding an arm over to Link. "Zant… please no…" Midna whispered, fearing what he might do. "You made the choice." he said as dark energy to pick up Link's sword and held it above Link. "It doesn't have to be this way! Just think Zant! If you truly loved me, you would let him go!" she shouted as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "He doesn't have anything to do with this! Please Zant! Let him go!" she continued as she was now sobbing.

Not listening to her protests, Zant made a fist which made the sword to plunge into Link's back, filling the room with his blood curdling scream. Link was too wounded to survive an attack like that. "Link!" Midna shrieked out in horror of the sight of him laying there… now dead. Link's blood was now slowly covering the floor, "Link…" Midna sobbed. "You made the choice, Midna." Zant reminded her.

"I'll never forgive you!" Midna yelled out in rage, now getting out of his magic's grip. She held out both of her hands toward Zant, grabbing him with her Twilight magic, and threw him toward the wall, not caring what happened next. She wasn't enraged, she was beyond that feeling, the feeling was so strong that she didn't know the word that begins to describe the feeling. She threw him the now ruined building like a rag doll, making him bouncing off the walls. "I hate you!" she shouted then throwing Zant into the other room.

Walking into the room, the broken, destroyed items across the room started to levitate as they gathered above Zant, "Goodbye Zant…" Midna whispered while the variety of items turned into a spear and trusted it into his stomach, killing him.

"M…M-idn…a…"

A weak voice cried out. Midna quickly ran toward Link's side and threw the strange looking pipes to the side, "Link…" she whispered quietly, her tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked down into Link's now lifeless eyes. "I-I-I'm… sorry…" he whispered quietly, coughing up blood. "Hold on." Midna whispered then teleporting somewhere else.

When Link and Midna teleported into Link's home, Midna gently placed Link on the floor, "You're dying Link. There's nothing I can do." the Twilight Princess told him softly, kneeling beside him. "Be-before… I… d-die… I w-want to te-ll you s-something…" Link whispered. "What is it Link?" Midna asked, accepting the sad fact that he was dying.

"I… l-love… you…"

Hearing that, Midna gave him a soft smile and cupped his cheek, "I love you too." she whispered softly then placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "You are my life, Link." she told him. "I would rather die with you then to live a single day without you." she added, holding him closely as she placed a hand over her heart.

"M-Mid…na… w-what a-are… you d-doing?"

Link asked quickly, not knowing what she was doing. "I told you Link, I would rather die then to live a single day without you." she told him then closing her eyes now. "M-Mid-na… p-please d-don't!" he told her, not wanting her to kill herself for him. "This is what I want Link." she told him. "I'm slowing down my heart until it completely stops." Midna explained.

"If you truly love me, you'll let me do this for you." she whispered then opening her eyes and seeing him now lifeless on the floor. Midna smiled and whispered to Link before dying herself:

"I love you with all my heart, Link."


End file.
